fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoki Reika
Aoki Reika is a main Cure of Exciting Smile Pretty Cure!. Reika is the calmest out of the group student council president, who likes to write poems and tanka. She is part of the archery team in school. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her alter ego , the Pretty Cure of snow. Personality Reika is the calmest out of the group student council president, who likes to write poems and tanka. She is part of the archery team in school. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Appearance Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a princess cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her casual outfits consists of a long pale blue dress with blue lining, a long-sleeved blue jacket top, blue socks, and light blue/white heeled boots. As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. Her tiara has two angel wings attached at the sides, and she wears it in the center of her head. Her outfit is mainly blue, with dark blue lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a long frilly piece below, and the bow at her chest is loose and slightly drooping, with a small frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are knee-length with blue at the top and dark blue decorative ribbons.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Aoki_Reika#Appearance Relationships Family *'Aoki Soutarou' - Reika's grandfather. *'Aoki Shizuko' - Reika's mother. *'Aoki Junnosuke' - Reika's older brother. Friends Cure Beauty is Reika's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transformed by saying "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". Cure Beauty has the power of snow. That makes her able to freeze wind, making ice sword for herself. Her name is an allusion to how princesses, common main characters in fairy tales, tend to be beautiful. Her basic attack is Freezing Diamond Attacks *'Freezing Diamond' Transformation "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" - Pretty Cure Smile Charge! is the transformation phrase used by Reika to transform into Cure Beauty. Etymology - Aoki comes from meaning "blue", a reference to her alter ego Cure Beauty whose theme color is blue, and meaning "wood", "tree" or "timber". So her name means blue tree. - Reika is a Japanese name that has many meanings by using different kanji characters. So it could mean , , , or .https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reika In the prequel, it was said that her name comes from . Songs Trivia See also *''Aoki Reika at Pretty Cure Wiki'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Exciting Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures